


Moving Forward by an Unstoppable Train

by SilverWhiteRaven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Guardian Problems, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, S3 Finale Thoughts, Thoughts on AdriGami, U Better Treat Him RIGHT Kagami, half reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhiteRaven/pseuds/SilverWhiteRaven
Summary: (Post-Loveater and Miracle Queen, Idea Drabble, Spoilers if you have yet to see the Finale of Season 3)Now that she's the new Guardian, her first thing to do is find a place to hide the Miracle Box. But Marinette's thought train has picked up a multitude of hints throughout the day, and has run full speed into a station she wishes it hadn't stopped at.Now, she has to deal with the new revelations she has formed with all the clues falling into place.Why did she grab Kagami away from Adrien? Why was Chat Noir suddenly flirting with Kagami?  What do you mean he's in love, Loveater?Is she even allowed to know what this train of thought had brought her to?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Moving Forward by an Unstoppable Train

Marinette looked over the Dragon Miraculous, setting it into its newly reformed home of the Miracle Box. Looking over the red and black-spotted container, she briefly wondered if it would have looked any different if the ownership had been given to "Marinette Dupain-Cheng" and not "Ladybug". She spared a glance to Tikki, currently zipping around the room to find a suitable place to hide such an obvious and recognizable container.

She shook her head and returned her thoughts to the Miraculous. Or, more specifically, the Holder it had been entrusted to only a short time ago, Kagami Tsurugi. 

She sighed, allowing herself to internally admit fully, and rather guilty, why she had chosen her to help with Loveater. 

It had felt like a final try, a last ditch effort, to hold to the hope that she may have a chance with Adrien. But she knew pulling Kagami away from him physically wouldn't amount to anything, and if her decision at Andre's cart meant anything, Marinette already knew there was nothing she could do now. It was time to let things run their own course, no more interfering.

Which brought her mind to something else, something that had also changed, and though she noted it aloud with a voice first of exasperation then one of pleasant surprise and teasing, it still gnawed at her like a Kwami on a cookie. 

Chat Noir's flirting had changed. It changed directions, that is. Sure, she's noticed him give compliments to others, but his tone, his wording, she recognized it for more than niceties. And it was backed up even further by the convenient appearance of Loveater and declaring him "Very much in love!"

And it was all directed at Ryuko. No, at Kagami. 

They both knew who she was under the mask, so it was no far stretch to think that Chat Noir himself could have made an effort to get to know her, too…

If he didn't already. 

Yes, the real topic that was chewing up at the insides of the new Guardian and Ladybug Miraculous user: the thoughts of Chat knowing Kagami. Of how.

She knew the two permanent Miraculous holders, herself and Chat Noir, used their powers sparingly, mostly when needed, though sometimes, not too often, selfishly. But she knew Chat, trusted him, he wouldn't try to get close to a civilian with his mask on, he was more responsible than that, despite how irresponsible he had a tendency to be in the middle of battle. And Kagami was not often involved with Akuma-time, and even if she was a constant presence, there was little time for socializing.

So, somehow, the cat knew the dragon outside their masks. 

It made her insides twisted and heavy, making Marinette squirm. 

She only wished it was jealousy she had felt when Chat had asked her if she was feeling as such. 

It was what she wished she was feeling now with where her train of thought was now unstoppably headed. 

No, she felt uncomfortable, she felt immensely guilty now on several counts, and she felt...was that, loss? It sure felt like loss. It probably is, considering where that thought train went… and she doubted that train had stopped at a false station.

If Chat Noir knew Kagami behind the mask, it surely only meant one thing, and that feeling of loss was greatly understandable in its reasons for existing, since it had already existed, and had only grown at the new revelation.

Kagami had told her what felt like barely seconds ago, but was much longer, that she, Marinette, was her, Kagami's, only other friend. And who was the other person that Marinette was the other to, that they had been talking about from opposite sides of a chimney?

Who else could Chat possibly be to be close enough to get to know Kagami enough to fall in love with who she is behind what could be mistaken as a cold exterior? 

Who else had brilliant blond hair and dazzling green eyes?

Who else was equally reluctant as Marinette to put on a simple mask at the shoot of a music video because they may have a secret to hide at all costs? 

She really didn't want to think about it, to realize it, to know…

But she is thinking about it, realizing it, knowing it…

Please, she practically wanted to beg that train, please go back…

But it was there, and she might as well say it.

Adrien Agreste. The secret civilian identity of one Chat Noir. That's who he was. 

Thats who held Kagami's heart, and another that Marinette didn't want to think about, though it was hard not to think of something that was one's own. 

That was who gave Ladybug their own heart and then gave it to Kagami when she handed it back. 

Yes, she felt uncomfortable with thinking all of this, this was not at all where she had wanted her thoughts to go.

And yes, she felt guilty all over again. Guilty first for taking Kagami away from Adrien in a moment of last ditch hope. Guilty for her feelings toward Adrien. Guilty now for discovering his identity without him knowing. Guilty for the feeling of loss.

Oh, yes, loss. That.

She felt the loss of an opportunity that didn't exist because she would never in her right mind have allowed the circumstances to create it in the first place. 

She was already feeling this loss. This loss of her uncontrollable hopes, now shattered, that had been built upon her like of Adrien. She wouldn't say love right now, no, she knew she didn't deserve such a strong word, knowing she hadn't felt that way for both sides of him. 

Well, she did love Chat Noir, but not in the same way, not in the way he deserves. 

But still, she felt that loss anew, grown in size knowing there had been a chance, once, a few times, really, all of which she rightfully shot down with the logic of keeping their identities secret for the safety of Paris and themselves. She wanted to feel guilty over shooting him down so much, but she couldn't, not truly, she couldn't rightfully feel guilt over doing what was right. 

But yes, she felt guilty for feeling loss over her chances that she had given up hope for at the ice cream stand. But that loss, too, would also fade, as she knew it was the right thing to do. She couldn't force that onto him, a decision of who to love based on a combination of ice cream flavors. Above all else, she wanted to never be selfish, never to want something so much that she might make a choice for someone else aimed in her own favor. 

For a moment, she remembered that there were three options to the ice cream flavors, and she couldn't help but blush, letting an out of place laugh from her turmoil of thoughts and feelings escape at the idea of having chosen the combination that represented herself and Kagami. That would have been an interesting way for neither of them to end up with Adrien instead. 

She quickly avoided thinking about what if the scoops could have been more than two flavors high, and redirected her thoughts back to the accidental reveal her brain had thrust upon her.

Back to being uncomfortable as she stared at a Miraculous and the Miracle Box it belonged in.

She could push aside this feeling of loss for now, she could let herself wallow and recover later. Even the guilt she could put away, too, at least most of it.

Part of that guilt was the one sided reveal, and that was more important now, now that she was done following the train tracks and recognizing everything, and her thoughts and feelings, for what they were.

She glanced up to Tikki again, wondering if she should question her about this. She knew the little Kwami knew Chat Noir's identity, and she wasn't ready, at least just yet, to ask for a real and more solid confirmation. 

Logically, as the Guardian, she had every right and even responsibility to know the identity of every Miraculous holder. She recognized her feeling of guilt over this was illogical with such a responsibility, so, confidently for now, she shoved that guilt away with the rest. At least until she could properly ask her Kwami about it, and maybe Wayzz, too, since he spoke with the previous Guardian the most.

With her feelings of loss and guilt filed away, her discomfort had lessened. Enough so that with one final look at the Dragon Miraculous, a faint, nostalgic smile graced her, and she sealed the jewel away with a very final-feeling click from the box being closed. 

It hurt, sure, but it made Marinette glad knowing Adrien, her Chat Noir, was free to give his love as he saw fit, and receive well deserved love as well. 

She let out another laugh, louder, faintly filled with emotional tears, drawing the curious attention of the flitting-about Kwami. She picked up the Miracle Box and joined Tikki, shaking her head at her own thought, sharing it aloud under her breath.

"If she can't love him on both his sides and give him what he needs, I'm not going to hesitate to pull him away with a yo-yo string, too… And make sure her falls into a better set of arms." Even if they're not mine, she adds softly to herself. She would rather love him fully than not enough. He deserved the best, as Adrien, as Chat Noir, and especially as himself.

Tikki looked at her more quizzically, rather confused by the seeming random line from her previously silently brooding Wielder. Marinette whipped away the last of her tears and smiled fully and reassuringly to her tiny, red, and godly friend with a shake of her head. "Nothing to worry about, I promise, I'll tell you about it later."

She glances around the room once more. "So, any ideas where to hide this thing? It's really… conspicuous like this."

She watched as Tikki did a quick round around the room, slowing to a halt over her work desk. "Well, I'm not really sure, Marinette, we didn't plan for this very well, this was all a little too soon, though needed…"

Marinette's eyes were drawn downward at the desk, and her eyes lit up with an idea, the last of her storm of emotions clearing away in favor of her mind at work, turning gears.

"Well…" She walks closer, setting the Ladybug-themed box on her desk chair, reached out for a familiar pink box suited perfectly for a single diary, and lifted up between them. "We already have one thing keeping the secrets of the Miraculous locked up nicely. How about another one, but just a little bigger?" 

Two sets of blue eyes related to ladybug themes glittered with the thoughts of a new project in the works. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this tiny little dabble if my 'what if Mari figured out it was him??' idea~! Please do leave a comment or two, I'm super nervous about this little bit, anf would love to know your thoughts~!  
> A side note, I really hope Gabriel doesn't pull a Chat Blanc moment on us with this pairing, too, the result may not be Blanc, but it will still suck if the man still ends up forcing a breakup on his son.  
> Another thought, I hope Kagami doesn't prove to be as... controlling as she tends to be, now that they're together. Adrien really needs someone who supports him and greatly encourages him to make his own choices, and Kagami may just be too dominant a person to be a good option for Adrien in his areas of need. But it all remains to be seen!! I'm excited for Season 4, I can't wait~!!


End file.
